


Pinky Promise

by Tamuril2



Series: Walking in the Stars [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamuril2/pseuds/Tamuril2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Julian's coming to help in Cardassia, and he's sent someone ahead to let Elim know he'll be there. No slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise

The stench of death still hung in the air, and ash drifted through the open window sometimes. Nattel, his gray-haired neighbor, forever fussed over the thin layer of grey that coated his floors. Which, inevitably, led to her sweeping around his home. Never mind that she wasn’t his personal maid or that they barely knew each other, Nattel saw something to do and did it.

That, Elim could well understand.

The need to fix what had been taken from his people burned bright in Elim. There was so much that required rebuilding, so many people begging for aid. Especially in the North sectors. That’s where Cardassia had been hit the hardest, which made sense (seeing as that Sector had housed their cultural heritage). Yet Elim found himself blocked many times by those who knew him from before; who had been affected by The Order.

It was a hindrance, at best, to be constantly watched by squabbling children. They breathed down his neck and panicked whenever he so much as twitched a finger to lift a rock. Frustration bubbled high in Elim as he stared out at the ocean from his balcony. He would give anything for more leeway in these matters.

“Must you leave it open?” Nattel’s rough voice complained from behind him. “It’s one thing to step out yourself, but would it be so hard to close the doors behind you?”

Elim allowed a tiny smirk to grow. “Ah, but where would the challenge be in that?”

“It would certainly make my job earlier, young man.”

Elim glanced behind. “There is no need for you to exert yourself like this. I can do it later in the evening, myself.”

Nattel raised a ridged eyebrow and snorted. “As if you would. Young man, if I left you to your own devices, this house would disintegrate in a week. Honestly!” The older woman started to dust around the doors. “Young people these days. No respect for cleanliness.”

Elim’s heart warmed at her motherly scolding. So few cared enough to watch over him here. He was a former Order agent, he could look after himself. And Elim had expected to do just that, when he’d first arrived, but Nattel would never hear of it. How she got pass his locks, Elim might never know. He suspected she might be a former agent herself…or a mother…either worked.

“There’s a package for you on the table,” Nattel said, as she passed by again. “Open it.”

“Now?” Elim’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” she shook a finger at him. “You’re sulking again, and I won’t have it. Distract yourself. It’s from that station.”

At her last words, Elim moved back into the house. He knew of only one person on Deep Space 9 that would send him things. Nattel muttered under her breath at the new ash he was bringing in with him, but Elim ignored that, marching into the next room. There, near the edge of the wooden table, lay a somewhat large package wrapped in white. Elim cocked his head to the side. Why send it in such an old-fashioned way?

“Oh, open it already,” Nattel said from his side. She gave him a gentle push forward. “It will do you good.”

He carefully released the package from its bindings. A fuzzy, brown arm immediately poked out. Elim’s eyes widened as he took out Julian’s stuffed bear. The man never went anywhere without it. Elim knew. He’d teased the young human relentlessly for that fact. But why then was it here? Had something happened to the doctor? Was he ill? Dead?

Elim hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath until Nattel placed a hand on his arm and commanded “Sit down, Elim. Breathe.”

He sat down hard, clutching the bear in his hands. Tiny, bead eyes stared up at him. He head Nattel fussing around in the box. A pad made its way into his left hand.

“This should explain things,” she said, and disappeared into the other room.

He turned the pad on with shaking fingers. Julian’s thin face appeared on the small screen. The doctor fidgeted in his seat and then sighed.

 _“So, I realize that you’re probably panicking by now.”_ The doctor ran a hand through his dark hair. _“Maybe I should’ve just sent you a letter, instead. But then you might not believe it. I know how…intense…you can be about these type of things. Anyhow, I’m fine. I’m coming over to Cardassia in a month. To help with the sick. Sisko said you needed it. So, I’m coming. Take care of Kukalaka for me, until then.”_

The pad’s screen turned black.

Well, that was embarrassingly sentimental. How like Julian to do such a maudlin thing. Elim sighed. The human probably hadn’t thought through what kind of reaction Elim would have, upon getting the doctor’s most prized possession. Hmmm. Perhaps, he would let it slip and watch the man scurry around, trying to mend a fence that was fine. It would be amusing….and, a little bit cruel. Julian hadn’t meant to scare Elim.

Ah well, he’d think on it.

“Shall I start airing out the guest room then?” Nattel asked from the kitchen doorway.

“And let the ash in?” Elim asked, as he placed Kukalaka on a shelf near his work desk. There, a place on honor for his stuffed guest.

“I’ll have you know, there are screens you can put up.”

“Indeed?”

“Oh, hush,” Nattel said with a wave of her hand. “None big enough for a balcony. I’ve put some on your bedroom windows though. Or did you think the ash just decided on its own to stop coming in at night?”

Truthfully, Elim hadn’t noticed. He sent Nattel a grateful smile. “I would appreciate the guest room being aired out.”

“Good.” Nattel spun around. “And get your hair trimmed. I won’t have this human thinking you’re ill cultured, now that you’ve returned home.”

Elim shook his head. Woman. Never argue with them over appearances. They always won. He fingered his long hair. Perhaps he would get it trimmed a bit. A chuckle wound up his throat. He could just imagine Julian’s face when he saw the long, traditional hair. Spluttering would surely ensue, as well as an insatiable curiosity.

He looked forward to it.


End file.
